The prior art provides software programs that consist of sequences of machine-executable commands that may be executed by a conventional, general purpose computer that may allow for and includes logical branching. However the use of software designed to be sequentially executed line-line by a sole central processor or arithmetic logic unit may not allow for a more efficient operation possible by the special class of computational devices that may be configured, programmed and/or executed with parallel logic processing
There is therefore a long-felt need to provide methods and systems that enable a conversion of an originating software program into a resultant software program that supports a more efficient operation, configuration, reconfiguration, programming and/or reprogramming made possible by computational devices having parallel processing capability.